Darkstar's Flower
by fireph03n1x
Summary: Who is this mysterious voice calling on the Winds? And why is it that Darkstar the youngest son of Lucivar Yaslana is hearing the call? Could he be the one to free her from this mysterious hell?


I do not own any of Anne Bishop's characters as much as I love the books I do not own any of her characters. Please keep flaming to a minimum, if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Summary:

Who is this mysterious voice calling on the Winds? And why is it that Darkstar the youngest son of Lucivar Yaslana is hearing the call? Could he be the one to free her from this mysterious hell?

Darkstar a 12 year old Eyrien Warlord Prince sat wide eyed in the middle of the sitting room, in his hands was an uncut Red Jewel, Daemonar his 14 year old brother also a Eyrien Warlord Prince touched his shoulder gently and acknowledged his accomplishment "Woah! Cool, you did great!" but his excitement turned to confusion when Darkstar didn't reply. "hey… what's up? Aren't you happy with the result?" Dark replied quietly, as he blinked and looked down at the jewel in his hands "Oh… No I am happy with it, I… I'm just trying to sort out this nagging feeling I have.."

Darkstar got up suddenly and headed out of the sitting room. Daemonar followed shortly after still thinking of what could be wrong with his younger brother when suddenly he slammed into the back of Darkstar. Darkstar had stopped moving and had turned his slightly glazed eyes to the West as if he was hearing things, Daemonar snapped angrily as he came around the front of his younger brother.. "What the hell are you doing stopping like that?! … Yo-" he was cut off when Dark turned his face back to show Daemonar his eyes. Daemonar sucked in a breath and kept quiet… just then Daemon Sadi and Jaenelle entered the corridor. Jaenelle cast one look towards the boys and the air chilled sharply, both boys snapped to attention, Darkstar's eyes cleared slightly and both bowed to greet the pair.. "P-Prince… Lady" they said trying to look anywhere but into the Sapphire eyes of their Aunt (Queen). Midnight eyes swept over the boys and landed directly on Darkstar and his Red Jewel.

"Prince Darkstar Yaslana, you have made the offering to the Darkness and come away with the Red, but you are unhappy with the result… why?" the Midnight voice asked. Daemonar could feel that his brother was shaking, he wasn't entirely sure why he was shaking but it didn't matter, what mattered was that Darkstar should answer the Lady, especially being asked in _that_ voice.

Darkstar lowered his gaze even more and cringed slightly before swallowing the fear and looking up "Lady, Prince. If I may say, I am not unhappy with the result, there is a nagging feeling as if I have forgotten something" he answered calmly, the calm suddenly broke leaving him shaking violently the next words came out strained "I can feel someone screaming in pain, they are calling and I cannot find the source…"

Darkstar fell silent and bit his lip looking towards the West again Daemonar turned to look at his brother and noticed he was wobbling, then Dark collapsed.

***Dark!*** his brother's voice called.

***Darkstar!*** Daemon's voice.

***Prince!*** Jaenelle's voice echoed full of worry.

He knew he was shaking, but he didn't know he had collapsed, it took him a minute to realise he was on the floor, it took him another minute to realise there were 3 worried faces hovering over him and phantom hands probing over him for any signs of injuries.

"Dark! Thank the Darkness, are you okay?" Daemonar said worriedly, he was shocked that his brother had just collapsed like that… Dark swallowed and answered "uh… yea.. what… what happened?" thanks to the help from the phantom hands Darkstar pushed himself to a sitting position. "You collapsed and started shouting 'No! Don't you dare touch her'" Dark paled to an ashen white and brought his hand to his face "who is her?" Daemonar asked "I… I don't know.. is she the one who's been calling me?" Darkstar said a little too loud that Daemon had to reprimand him slightly.

***Calm down boyo.*** Daemon's strong voice washed over him "we'll figure this out, come on boyo lets get you back to your father…" he grabbed one of Darkstar's arms and hauled him up. Before leaving, Daemon turned to Jaenelle and kissed her briefly before speaking on a psychic thread.

***Lady***

***Prince***

***I'll report back to you after I get these two settled and had a chat with Lucivar about this, I'll be back. Promise***

Dry amusement filled the link, ***I'll be waiting for you Prince… I can order some food to be brought up later***

Amusement filled the other side of the link ***As you wish Lady.***

Daemon bowed and walked off with the two boys following after him. Jaenelle headed off towards the Kitchens.

Daemonar prodded Darkstar, who then turned an annoyed gaze to him "Are you sure you're okay?" Dark nodded and sighed..

After dropping the two boys off and having a quick chat with their father over something they don't know about, Daemon bid them goodnight and left.

The next morning, the coven and the first circle males turned up at the Keep, they were all praising Darkstar over his achievement with the Red, they were happy to know that their brother had the Yaslana trait of dark jewels. They all hoped however that he didn't inherit his father's temper but one would never know till Dark got angry…which was almost like never.

Today was an exception Darkstar had developed a headache and was not in the mood to do drilling, so he had headed out to the practice fields with a bladed stick. Since he felt his father's eyes on him from the time he entered the dining hall and the moment he left the room in a mood, he knew he would be able to pick a fight and brandish out all this stored up anger.

Lucivar smiled that arrogant, lazy type smile as he grabbed two sparring poles and took them with him to the training fields. His son, his proud Red Jewel Warlord Prince was currently unaware of his presence as he shot blast after blast of Red power at a training statue.

_So he's in a mood what would you do, when the someone you're trying to confront is stronger than you boyo?_ Lucivar thought as he passively watched the training statue take a beating. Sensing someone behind him, Darkstar turned around and accidently blasted at his father with a bolt of angry REd

Daemonar was one of the first ones to notice both his father and brother were not in the dining hall, then Daemon noticed and looked at him and when he shrugged they both got up and looked outside the closest window.


End file.
